90 Days In Heaven
by Ayoomi
Summary: Recipe: 1. Take 1 pink haired, over-emotional nanny. 2. Throw in two hot and rich bosses fighting for her. 3. Add an ADORABLE 4-year old boy. 4. Sauté with a little romance. Mix them all together and what do you get? 90 days in heaven, of course! SasuSaku
1. You're Hired!

_-I mean seriously, who would have thought those two-_

_-Mommy, Mommy! Look what I found! Isn't it so-_

_-And I was like 'Whatever', but she was being like totally-_

_-Cloudy today, with a chance of rain and sever thunderstorms later-_

Sakura moved past the bustling crowd. With an umbrella in hand, she walked past the numerous televisions flashing from a store window. Only for a moment did she glance at the darkening sky above, glad for once that she actually paid attention to the weather channel. She continued to walk briskly until a breaking news announcement caught her attention.

_-This just in: Itachi Uchiha, son to Fugaku Uchiha and heir to the Uchiha Corporations Law Firm and other various Uchiha enterprises has announced that he is looking for a special lady to hire as a nanny! Since the tragic death of his esteemed wife, Mizuki Uchiha, two years ago, their now 4-year old son, Akihiko, has not had a mother figure. We now have a live broadcast straight from the Uchiha Mansion.-_

Sakura snorted. She could hardly wait to see the face of the man who thought that his heartbreaking story of his deceased wife, lonely son and even lonelier yet rich self had to be classified as breaking news. Who the hell did he think he was? What if there was some insane, bloodthirsty serial killer on the loose and they decided that the Uchiha's story was more important just because this guy had money and wanted a special broadcast?

Suddenly, the television flickered and gone was the boring and mundane background of the news room; a brightly lit and richly coloured room with expensive looking furniture had replaced it. Overall, the room was beautiful, yet it was not the appearance of the room that had caught her eye. The thing most truly beautiful about the room was located in the middle of the room, sitting on a luxury sofa to be exact. By gods, he was the most handsome (and the only) god she had ever seen. He would have been mistaken for a female if it wasn't for his sharp, angular face. His chin and nose were prominent, which gave him a look of confidence. His face had barely visible stress lines that only added to his god-like appearance. His eyes were piercing red, though they could be passed off as crimson, held a stare that only added to his air of confidence. His lean, taut body was slouched slightly, one arm supporting his chin and placed on an arm rest, the other casually draped of the same arm rest. He still managed to maintain a regal look.

**'If he looks this delicious already, I can't WAIT to hear his voice," said Inner Sakura.**

And for once, Sakura agreed with her. When the heavenly-creature opened his mouth to speak, Sakura could have died right there. His voice was absolutely enchanting, like liquid sugar; music to her ears. But when she comprehended what he had said, her awed expression changed into a frown, almost on the borderline of a snarl.

* * *

_-I'm looking for an attractive young lady, between the ages of 20-26, to become a nanny for my son. As you may know, my son, currently 4, will be turning 5 in around 3 months. During the period of time from when you are hired, the end of July, it is extremely important that he learns proper behaviour and manners, in order for him to be ready to face the public. A suitable candidate must be polite, good with children, hard-working and obedient. This job is very serious, as you will be raising the future Uchiha heir, and I absolutely will not tolerate foolishness or incapability. You may also wonder why we need the nanny to be all of the listed traits, especially attractive. I believe the first 4 traits speak for themselves, however I will explain more about why physical beauty is a requirement. An unattractive figure shadowing and guiding our son is deeply looked upon by the media. This means that the nanny MUST be physically attractive. However, I do not wish to see or hear a nanny involved with other employees, or making advances on my brother and I. Those who do so will find themselves fired, and can start looking for a job OUTSIDE of Japan. Interested candidates can apply by coming over to the Uchiha Mansion. Good luck ladies and see you soon," ended Itachi with an I'm-so-hot-and-you-know-it smirk plastered on his face. -_

_-And now, for the other news. Tsunami tides have reached an astounding 70 feet this morning on the east coast of..."-_

* * *

"I knew he was an arrogant, stuck-up prick before I even saw him. I mean seriously, since he has no trophy wife, he's opting for a trophy nanny now? I can't even imagine how much someone would suffer while working for him. I sure feel sorry for the unlucky girl he chooses. And his brother must be the same as him; equally as annoying, equally as egotistical, "Sakura muttered to herself.

"I fully agree with you on your perception of Itachi Uchiha, but I'm not so sure about his brother. I heard that Sasuke Uchiha was devilishly handsome and quite a charmer," a deep, baritone voice stated from behind her.

Sakura whipped her head around, and behind her, she saw ANOTHER god-like creature. His hair was dark black, and it hung loosely, framing his wide, angular face. His hair stuck up at the back, as if it were being held by super gel. His eyes were charcoal black, and they appeared amused. He stood at around 5'10, or possible 5'11, and his body was slightly bulky, showing the outline of the muscles he hid beneath his designer suit. In a way, he kind of resembled Itachi Uchiha…maybe it was just her imagination.

"And who may you be? Actually, I don't care. I'm already late for work. If I'm late once more, I'm going to get fired!" Sakura said, in a flustered tone while brushing past the man.

"Wait. Before you go, may I know your name?" inquired the young man.

"Look, I've already been late 3 times this week, and god knows how many times this month. Today is my last chance to arrive on time. If I'm late today, my entire life and career will be ruined. Not only that, I'll have zero chances working with other companies because the head boss of my company is so influential. You know the Uchihas? They own practically half of the enterprises in Japan, and if they tell others of my constant tardiness, I'll definitely not be able to show my face again," Sakura explained to the man. He looked as though he were contemplating something, but soon had a look of great achievement on his face; as though he had discovered the cure to cancer.

Her observing was interrupted when her phone began to ring and vibrate. Slowly, she took the phone out from her purse and dreaded looking at number. Sakura decided to quickly flip open her phone without looking at the caller info.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking! Yes…uh huh…wait, Sir, I can explain! No…listen please!" Sakura pleaded.

However, before she knew it, her phone was taken out of her hand by a certain stranger.

"Hello? To whom am I speaking to? Who am I? This is Sasuke Uchiha, son to Fugaku Uchiha, who just so happens to be the OWNER of the company you're working at. Ah, Mr. Tanaka, Associate Editor of the Uchiha Weekly Magazine? Pleasure to meet you, but anyways, my friend Miss Haruno is longer an assistant to you. In other words, she quits," he ended before snapping the phone shut. He turned around and gave Sakura an accomplished smirk, but all he got in return was a dazed expression.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"Yes. Ah, don't be so shocked. Many women dream of meeting me in real life, and are too shy to talk once they find out who I am. Don't fret Sakura, consider yourself lucky that I did you a huge favour," Sasuke said.

Sakura quickly recovered from her trace and glared at Sasuke,

"Excuse me? Lucky? You stupid idiot! I lost my job because of you! How was that doing me a favour?!"

Sasuke's expression suddenly darkened and he leaned forward towards Sakura.

"Listen here woman. I left your job for you before you got fired by Mr. Tanaka. And secondly, you're hired. Now you have a job that pays more than 2 times what you were earning there," Sasuke barked, resisting the urge to strangle the rose-haired woman for calling him an idiot.

"Oh, thanks I guess. But what do you mean I'm hired? Hired for what?"

"Oh that. You have been officially hired by Sasuke Uchiha to become the nanny for my brother's son, Akihiko."

"What?! I don't want to be a nanny for the son of that arrogant jerk, even if the pay is good!"

"Also," Sasuke added "Did I mention that if you succeed being a nanny for three months, I'll get you a place in your old company that has more authority than Mister Tanaka? Or, if you want to, I can get you into the Uchiha Corporations, my family's largest and most influential company."

At those words, Sakura's eyes lit up.

"You mean, I get more power than that Tanaka bastard and could even work in Japan's biggest company?"

A simple nod of the head was all she need before she started jumping and screaming for joy. She even hugged Sasuke, much to his displeasure. When she finally settled down, she realized something.

"Wait a minute, doesn't your brother want an attractive and non-flirty young woman for the position? How do you know I meet those criteria?"

"How old are you?"

"20"

"Well, then everything's fine. You fit the age requirement, your body is…perfectly fine, and you seem too innocent to be flirty," Sasuke said while eyeing Sakura's body.

She blushed and looked away. A finger tucked under her chin and pulled a face closer towards his. Sasuke looked her in the eyes for a moment before his lips gently touched hers. His lips were soft, even for a man and they were very warm. However, the moment didn't last too long. Sasuke pulled away with a smug expression on his face and Sakura was blushing heavily.

"Hey! That was my first kiss you know," she complained.

Sasuke gave a small mischievous grin.

" Well, you should be lucky that it went to someone like me. And besides, that proves my point."

He moved in dangerously close to Sakura and his lips brushed past her earlobe.

"You're too innocent for your own good, Sa-ku-ra-chan," he whispered, stressing each syllable of her name.

She blushed even more than before. Her face resembled a tomato and she began to (lightly) hit Sasuke. He chucked. She was too cute. Dragging her with him to his parked Mercedes Benz, he buckled her in the passenger seat and drove off towards the Uchiha Mansion.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 90 Days in Heaven! And I made Sasuke talk a bit more than usual because if Sakura is the only one that talks within the whole entire story...that's kind of boring right? .. Read and review please! :) **

LoveHitsu


	2. Hands off MY Sasukekun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Naruto, nor do I own the beautiful mansion that was used in Romantic Princess (in which the exterior has been used for the Uchiha mansion).

* * *

Throughout the entire car trip, Sakura kept stealing little glances at the man beside her. To say that he was not attractive was a downright lie. He was generally a mellow person, a bit playful at times, and sometimes serious. He was also very flirtatious, but weren't all testosterone-filled males practically the same? She was unused to his straightforward advances towards her, but she still found a way to put up with it. After all, she wasn't very experienced in the guy department. She had spent too much time focusing on her studies and not enough time interacting with the opposite sex, or so her best friend Ino Yamanaka had told her. She would blush profusely whenever someone spoke to her in a seductive manner, and she would usually stutter when talking to a moderately cute guy.

"I know I'm hot, but you know, you don't have to keep staring at me. If you wanted something, you could have just asked," Sasuke purred.

"Eep! Sorry, I was just spacing out!" Sakura lied nervously.

"Heh, it's okay. You're just so fun to tease."

Sakura huffed and turned around to look out the window. The scenery was unfamiliar to her; the numerous condominiums that they passed looked too expensive for her to afford. She wasn't even sure if her life's savings could pay the rent for one month. They passed by shops carrying designer labels, and never before had she seen these accessories in real life. To her, they were only fragments on her dreams. The people, she noted, also walked around in a different manner than that of which she was used to. Where she used to live, people were always scurrying around, as if they were in a rush 24/7. Here, the people seemed more relaxed, they were more poised, and they walked as if they did not have a care in the world.

'If only I was as fortunate as these people…'

She continued to stare at the people walking on the streets enviously and imagined herself in their shoes.

'I'd be a famous celebrity obstetrician or gynecologist, or a lawyer. Everyday, I'd come home to my handsome, rich and successful CEO husband, who'd greet me with a passionate kiss. Our golden retriever, Mitsu, would also run up and greet me with a lick on my cheek. The maids would take my coat and my bag, and with my husband, we'd both walk up the stairs-'

"Sakura"

'-towards our bedroom, and he would playfully leave a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck-'

"Sakura…"

'-while I'd tug lightly at his shirt, and he at my skirt. We'd fall on top of each other on the bed and-'

"SAKURA!"

Sakura was pulled out of her reverie when a voice demanded her attention. She looked around frantically and her eyes finally stopped on Sasuke's face. She blinked innocently and continued to gaze at him.

"We're here. The Uchiha Mansion," Sasuke stated, using his right hand to indicate the ostentatious building before them. To say that it was over-exaggerated would be an understatement. The long and intricate pathway leading up to the mansion was lined with trees and various shrubs. Behind them, the city scene was gone. Instead, massive trees and forests replaced the tall skyscrapers and expensive designer shops. The mansion itself was a work of art. On both sides of the mansion, there were numerous windows, and it appeared that both sides of the building were symmetrical. The centre and main entrance of the mansion consisted of six balconies. From the balconies, Sakura could see the posh design that the building had inside. There was the ever-so-loyal fountain that was always found in front of mansions beside her. Unable to absorb all of these features at once, she instantly jumped out the car and ran around.

"Do you actually LIVE here? It's so amazing! It's so big and pretty…" Sakura sighed in contentment. She was at a loss of words. To her, nothing could describe the beauty of the mansion. She continued to twirl around the place, and just laugh in enjoyment.

Sasuke slowly got out of the car, amused at her behaviour. None of the girls he had brought home were overjoyed just by being in the presence of the mansion; awing in the beauty of the building itself. They only liked the mansion because it had meant one very important thing; that the Uchiha had money, lots of it, and they weren't afraid to show it.

He continued to lead Sakura inside, and prepared himself for when Sakura saw the interior of the mansion. He was sure that she was going to have a heart attack right there and then. Sakura was shocked that such a stunning structure was actually considered a humble abode to someone (even IF he was an extremely rich and influential figure in today's society).

"Excuse me Sakura-san, but I expect that my brother is waiting for us while we speak. Later on, when you begin your duties, you will have plenty of time to explore the house," Sasuke interrupted. Lately, it seemed that he had a knack for butting in during her private thinking, daydreaming, fantasizing etc periods.

"Don't you mean if he hires me? What if I get rejected? I'll never be able to see something so beautiful in my lifetime ever again," Sakura whined. She was really hoping that Sasuke was right and she would get hired, but just in case, she wanted to absorb as much of the mansion of possible for her own benefit, but also because she could 'tell' Ino all the details of the mansion and make her feel slightly jealous.

"Don't worry. I know my aniki better than you. There's no way he's going to say no. But if he does, too bas, it's his loss. I'd probably hire you as my personal maid. You're too special to lose," Sasuke cooed.

Sakura could feel her face and her body heat up, and could almost imagine the blush that she now sported. How could she act this way over some innocent flirting from this shameless, yet attractive man? She looked over at him and saw his shoulders shaking slightly. He was LAUGHING at her?

With a 'hmph', Sakura stomped off in the opposite direction. But the further she walked, the more violently Sasuke's shoulders shook and the chuckle that Sasuke tried so hard to keep in erupted.

However, he instantly shut up and acted like a kind gentleman when Sakura turned around and gave him one of her infamous death glares.

'Shannaro! That'll teach him to mess with us, right Sakura?''

Sakura just sighed at her inner's rambling, thankful that she had some brains, unlike her counterpart.

"My aniki's room is this way Sakura-san. As I said before, it's best that we hurry. He is not a patient man," Sasuke said, while walking away in the other direction.

Sakura ran to catch up with Sasuke, and after a series of twists and turns, they were finally there. Sasuke gently knocked, but there was no reply. Sakura looked up at him expectantly. He shrugged and mouthed 'Ladies first'. She hesitantly reached out towards the doorknob and turned it.

The room inside was exactly the one she had seen on the TV. The only thing missing was one Itachi Uchiha, who was supposed to be situated on the chair in the middle of the room. Sakura gained a bit more confidence after she felt a gentle push from behind her. She walked into the room and observed everything closely, careful not to touch anything.

All of a sudden, a bright red blur came zooming into the room past her, attaching itself to Sasuke's pant leg.

"Sasuke-ojisan! Whatcha doing here, huh? I missed you a lot, otou-san is busy in his study so I gots no one to play with," the red blur, who now took on the shape of a child, had said excitedly.

Sakura couldn't help herself when a light giggle escaped. Kids, particularly this boy, were just so adorable! She watched as 2 pairs of curious dark eyes turned around to look at her. One pair was assessing her carefully, before a childish grin broke out on his face.

"Ne, Sasuke-ojisan, who's that pretty lady?" the boy asked Sasuke, while pointing at Sakura.

"Ah, you must be Akihiko-kun. I'm Sakura," Sakura said, kneeling down to Akihiko's level.

"And as of today, she'll bee your nanny," added a fourth voice. It wasn't hard to recognize this voice, as it sent shivers down her spine and made her legs feel like jelly.

"Otou-san, you're finished your work?" Akihiko asked his father. His question was answered with a simple 'hn' and an affectionate pat on the head. Next, Itachi turned around and looked at Sakura. She quickly looked down and suddenly found the hem of her skirt to be very interesting. Itachi smirked when he saw this, while Sasuke scowled.

Shortly after, Itachi left the room to finish his work. Sakura took this time to compare the two brothers. Despite the fact that Sasuke and Itachi were brothers, albeit not twins, she found that they were so similar in many ways, yet so different at the same time. They both had an air of arrogance, or maybe it was just a little too much confidence. They also seemed to smirk a lot, but when you experience their serious side, you'd have never thought they actually had feelings. Both of them also made her very nervous, so she was glad that she'd be working with Akihiko.

"Nanny, what do you want to play now? Akihiko yelled, while jumping up and down excitedly.

'_Wow, this kid is so excited to finally have someone to play with him. Poor kid must be locked up at home, all alone.'_

"Anything you want Aki-kun!" Sakura said sweetly. Apparently that was the right thing to say because Akihiko's eyes lit up and he gaped at her in amazement.

"Really, Nanny? Karin-san never plays the games I want to play. She's mean, and all she does is talk to Sasuke-ojisan, and when I tell her I'm bored, she tells me that she's busy working. Then she goes back to talk to Sasuke-ojisan again!"

"It's okay Aki-chan, I'll play any game with you for as long as you want," Sakura said affectionately.

"Okay, let's play Hide and Seek! I'll hide and you can count to twenty Nanny!" Akihiko squealed before running off to hide.

While Sakura was counting to twenty, Sasuke was observing her from a corner of the room. He was glad that he chose Sakura for this job; she was polite (well, most of the time), got along well with children, was efficient with her tasks (although she's only had one task so far) and she was a looker. Way better for his eyes than that eyesore of a maid his brother gave him for Christmas. It wasn't as if she wasn't attractive, he was sure that many guys who didn't know her would think that she was hot. But once you got to know her, and once she got obsessed with you, it was then that you realized how much of a burden she was and how she would be constantly trying to strip herself to seduce you, instead of actually completing her duties.

"…eighteen…nineteen…twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Sakura shouted as she walked towards the door.

"You know, you don't have to actually count to twenty. I usually wait around a minute before looking for him. Then after 5 minutes, he eventually comes back to the starting place," Sasuke said to Sakura.

At the sound of Sasuke's voice, Sakura jumped. She had forgotten that Sasuke was in the room. She smiled sheepishly before answering.

"Well, Akihiko is such a nice kid, it's really hard to not put your all when playing games with him."

"You won't want to give it all you've got once you've been playing with him for 7 consecutive hours. Just wait here for him to come back. It's better to save your energy for later on when he wants you to chase him around the house."

Sakura nodded, and flopped onto the bed. It was so soft and big! She had never felt anything so comfortable in her whole life. It made her modest queen size bed at home feel like a cardboard box. She closed her eyes and sighed, reveling in the feeling of bliss that was currently taking over her. She continued to lie there for a while until she felt the bed dip with the extra weight that was added. She snapped her eyes open and was surprised to see Sasuke straddling her waist, with his hands placed beside both sides of her head. She felt her face heat up and could swear that her face turned red again. She mentally scolded herself for her reaction, even Hinata didn't blush like this! She heard a light chuckle coming from on top of her.

'_Well, at least ONE of us is enjoying this.' _

Sasuke continued to lean forward, his face dangerously close to hers. He took a lock of her hair and twirled it around his finger playfully. She closed her eyes, wishing that he would disappear when she opened her eyes again. When she did, he was still there, looking at her amusedly. He leaned in closer and buried his face in her pink tresses. She could tell that he was enjoying the smell of her hair as he moved in closer.

"You know Sa-kur-ra-Chan, there's a lot of things that we could do right now, since nobody's here. My brother's off to who-knows-where, the maids are on their coffee break right now, Akihiko's hiding somewhere in the house, and it's just the two of us alone in this room. Oh, did I mention that this room is completely soundproof?" Sasuke finished with a devilish grin on his face.

Before Sakura could retort with a sarcastic remark, her lips were locked in a tight kiss with Sasuke's. As she expected, his lips were soft, and his tongue was currently demanding entrance into her mouth. When she didn't give in, he gently nipped her bottom lip, surprising her, and giving Sasuke entrance into her mouth. Her hands instinctively twisted into his raven locks, silently urging him to go further. With a slight growl, he used his knee to push apart Sakura's legs, giving him a full view of her underwear.

"A white lace thong. Innocent, yet seductive," Sasuke noted.

Sakura huffed and tugged on his hair again. Sasuke's mouth moved downwards, towards her shirt. He hastily unbuttoned her shirt and her bra, and threw them across the room. As he captured one of Sakura's protruding nipples in his mouth, he felt Sakura tugging at his shirt. Sasuke swiftly took of his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He resumed his actions while Sakura was gasping. It was only when Sasuke's fingers began heading towards her thong that her common sense decided to return.

"Sas-...OH!" Sakura gasped as one of Sasuke's nimble fingers slid inside of her.

"Sasuke…we can't –gasp- do this…" Sakura said, trying to convince him to stop. He ignored her and began to rub her clit. She moaned at this newfound pleasure rippled throughout her body, sending her shivering under Sasuke's touch. He growled again as he began to pump his fingers inside of her.

"Sasuke –gasp-…stop this right –moan- now"

"Why stop now when we've already gotten so far?"

"Because it's…" Sakura gave out a long moan as another finger penetrated her. "…it's wrong"

Still ignoring her, he took of his boxers, ripped of her skirt, and slid her thong off. He kissed Sakura on the mouth, preparing to silence her scream when he would thrust into her. He positioned himself between her legs and he wrapped her legs around his waist, since Sakura was currently struggling to get away from him. She felt the tip of his manhood touching her before the door was slammed open, and a mysterious redhead came in, looking for Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm back!" said the redhead with a seductive look on her face.

However, her look was wiped off her face completely when she saw what Sasuke and Sakura were about to do. Her face was replaced with a look of fury.

"Get your hands off my Sasuke-kun you whore!"

* * *

**A/N: -Cough cough- I wonder who the redhead is? And Sasuke and Sakura sure are getting busy. Well, it's been a long while since I updated. I had to re-write this whole chapter because it got lost. Anyways, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! . I'm still in need of a beta, so if any one is interested, please send me a message! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would also like to thank all my reviewers, those who favourited me and my story, those who added the story on alert, and those who read the story! And especially to my reviewers, I give you a million thanks because your reviews motivate me. :)  
**


End file.
